This Comprehensive Cancer Center is based at the University of Alabama (UAB) and the UAB Medical Center. The Center has been funded by NCI continuously since 1971 and currently has 294 faculty members, $86.01 million of total annual research support, and 138,000 square feet OF Cancer Center controlled space. The Cancer Center administratively functions as a University-wide Interdisciplinary Research Center (matrix organization) with involvement of faculty and resources from 36 departments in 6 Schools of the institution. The Center evaluates 3,000 new cancer cases annually and has 100 cancer beds in the University of Alabama Hospital with extensive modern ambulatory facilities in the Kirklin Clinic. In 1998, the Center had a clinical trials effort exceeding 3,700 registrations including 365 patients on the therapeutic intervention trials with a heavy emphasis on investigator initiated, interdisciplinary/translational studies. Four NCI-funded mega-trials in prevention or screening had over 3,000 registrations with a heavy emphasis on minority and underserved populations. The Center is organized into nine interdisciplinary research programs: Immunology, Structural Biology, Molecular Genetics, Virology, Experimental Therapeutics, Women's Cancers, Neuro-Oncology, Cancer Control & Population Science, and Cancer Chemoprevention. It currently has 14 shared facilities including: Biostatistics, Clinical Studies, Fermentation, High Resolution Imaging, Mass Spectroscopy, Media Preparation, Molecular NMR, Oligonucleotide Synthesis, Pathogen-Free Rodent, Peptide Analysis & Synthesis, Radiolabeling, Tissue Procurement, Transgenic Animal/Embryonic Stem Cell, and X-ray Crystallography. We have requested support for 3 new shared facilities including: Immunopathology Gene Expression, Recruitment & Retention, Gene Therapy & Vaccine Vector Production. In addition, the Center has an active developmental effort with annual pilot research project funding and funding for support of new investigator recruitment and/or start up. A formal planning process involving internal committees and external consultants provides advice to the senior leadership of the Center. The Center has strong support from the University and a productive record of successful competitive grant support and scientific publications.